


The Royal Four

by Unknownempire



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lust, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Romance, Roswell, Science Fiction, Soulmates, Supernatural Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownempire/pseuds/Unknownempire
Summary: What if Nasado had switched Liz and Tessa? He has taken Liz from the pod earlier than the others, and has had her grow up thinking and living along side humans. He took the Parkers actual daughter, and raised her as his own. Showing her and teaching her the way of his people so he would have a human on his side. He had Liz mind warp herself as a baby, and those around her into believing she was Jeff and Nancy Parkers daughter. When Max healed her that fateful day in the Crashdown, feelings begin to resurface, and they find that Liz is not who they all believed she was.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Alex Whitman, Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, but this is an idea I've had for awhile now. Sorry if it begins super slow at first, but I want it to begin as close to the actual story line as possible, then have it branch off. It will begin to pick up soon. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

September 23rd, Journal Entry 1  
I’m Liz Parker, and five days ago I died. After that things got really weird. 

September 18, 1999  
“Do you all need anything else? Green Martian Shake? Blood of Alien Smoothie?” Liz asked the two oddly dressed adults sitting at the table she was currently waiting on.  
“No, do you..” he trailed off, looking at his partner. When she shook her head, he politely declined the other desserts she had offered.  
“Are you guys here for the Crash Festival?”  
Of course, she knew they were, anybody could tell by the way they were dressed and acting that they were here for anything alien related. It is sad to see how gullible some people can be when it comes to works of science fiction, she thought. Liz pretends to make conversation though, seeing as a good portion of her pay comes from tips, and the best way to earn that is to engage with the customer.  
“Yeah, can’t wait.” The woman begins. “So does your family come from Roswell?”  
“Just four generations.” She answered, cocking her head to the side slightly. Acting like there was nothing different about that. She knew though, that four generations gave her plenty of time to fully know the history of Roswell, and the reason they were here today. For the UFO crash in the forties. Everybody in Roswell is aware of its history, and the reason it is such a hot spot for quirky tourists, like the two sitting in front of her today.  
The man took this as an opportunity to get any more knowledge on the subject, and being prepared for this moment all day, Liz hands them an image she had found in a book as a joke. She uses it every year to dupe the tourists into thinking there were actually real aliens in Roswell. Plus, it always earns her a heavy tip. Enticing the customers with a seemingly real story, and letting them believe it is between you and them always creates that sort of bond, if you could call it that. This is her small form of entertainment in the insanely busy week leading up to the festival. 

At that moment, Liz’s friend, Maria, walks by and rolls her eyes. She has seen and watched her friend do that to dozens of people.  
“Refill?” Maria asks two men, who appeared to be in the middle of a heated argument.  
“Get out of here, can’t you see we’re busy?” The man with short brown hair and a goatee scolded. 

During this time, Liz was still telling her story to the couple at the table. Explaining that it has been carefully handed down from her grandmother, and that now her family and the two at the table are the only people that know it exists.  
“Don’t show that to anyone. I’ll be right back.” Liz warned as she got up to return to the kitchen and talk to Maria. 

“You are so bad, girl.” Maria smiles and says to her as they walk through the cafe together. “Oh, and Max Evans is staring at you again.”  
“No way. Maria, that is so in your imagination.” She blushed, and looked over at the booth where the current brunette in question was sitting. Low and behold, his eyes were gazing at her over the shoulder of his friend, Michael. Having caught Liz’s eye though, he quickly glanced back down at the table.  
“Max Evans? This? Nuh uh.” Liz continued to deny, while motioning to herself. She had always viewed herself as plain. She was not like Maria, with blonde hair, stunning brown eyes, and an outgoing, carefree personality. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and a quieter aura surrounded her. Nothing about her was striking, not enough to have a boy she had never talked to look at her the way Maria claimed Max looked at her.  
“And are those cheeks getting red?” Maria teased and took Liz’s face in her hands.  
“Maria! No!” Liz had smiled and turned to her friend, denying the possibility at all that Max has shown any interest in her.  
“And even if he were, I’m going out with Kyle. He’s steady and loyal, and...he appreciates me.”  
“Sounds like you’re describing a poodle.”

At that moment, the attitude of the cafe shifted drastically. It was a calm kind of busy, and now it had turned to aggression. The two men Maria had waited on earlier were in an argument, and it had turned violent. The man with the goatee was demanding to be paid for something today. They were standing, screaming, and making wild hand gestures. Several people in the restaurant looked in their direction and noticed the other man had pulled a gun from behind him. Panic began to arise, people were screaming, running, and shuffling to get out of the way of the two men. The last thing Liz could coherently remember is her best friend shouting her name before her world went black and her abdomen exploded in pain. 

Maria’s body hit the floor, she began crawling toward her friend. She whispered her name, but she didn’t respond. Had she been hit? She was laying on her back on the floor. Panic began to bubble in her stomach and heart. Liz was her best friend, the one to keep her cool. Maria had never been known to keep a level head. What if her friend had been hurt? She began to quickly go to her friend.  
“Go, call an ambulance.” Max Evans stopped and instructed her. That would be a better plan, she thought, if Liz was injured she wouldn’t be able to do anything to help. Yes, she needed an ambulance, and the police.  
“Stop, what are you going to do? We have to go.” Michael grabbed Max’s shoulder and tried to stop him.

Max shoved past Michael and rushed over to Liz. Kneeling down beside her, he opened her uniform to reveal a bullet wound that punctured her stomach, near her navel. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his hand to her stomach and lifted her chin with his hands.  
“Liz, Liz, you have to look at me. Please.”  
In that moment he began to form a connection with her. A connection he has never been able to form or feel with anyone before. Not even his sister, Isobel. He saw flashes of her memories. Of her first days at school, of her on the playground, the first time she saw him. There was something hazy about them though, something that didn’t belong. Even he could see that, and this was the first time he has linked with someone like this. Pushing that aside, he felt her body begin to heal. Liz began to tremble beneath him, and he could feel some of her pain inside of him. Like he traded his body for her pain. When her breathing stabilized, and she looked up at him his body went into fight or flight. He knew he just exposed himself, Michael, and Isobel, but he had to save her. He was drawn to her, and for what reason, he had no clue.  
“You’re alright now.” Max said, the moment their eyes met. 

“Keys! Now!” Michael yelled at Max, holding his hands out for the keys that Max threw to him. The emergency sirens began to sound closer and closer and he knew he had to find a cover story for what happened with Liz.

He looked around and found a glass ketchup bottle and broke it on the counter.  
“When you fell, you broke this. You have ketchup all over yourself. Don’t say anything, please.” He whispered in her ear before getting up and running out the door to meet Michael. 

As she stood to meet Maria, Liz held her uniform shut against her body. Thirty seconds ago she had been dead. Now she was breathing, standing, and covered in ketchup, like nothing had happened. Nothing about Liz felt the same. It was like something inside her has been woken up. She had no idea what Max Evans did to her body, but it did more than just heal the bullet hole in her stomach. It released something dormant inside of her.  
The police and ambulance arrived soon after the two boys had left, and began by quickly inspecting the scene in front of them, then firing off questions to the two waitresses. Still shaken by the whole ordeal, the girls are little to no help to the officers. Leaving the men frustrated and short tempered. Marias description of the men does little to help this fact, as she described them as characters from a cartoon show.  
“You okay?” the town Sheriff, Jim Valenti, asked Liz.  
“Uh, yeah. Thanks, I’m just a little shaken up.”

“Sheriff,” one of the other officers takes Valenti to the side and tells him the information he has found. The two were from out of town, had an argument, and ran off after the shots were fired. There are no apparent injuries, save for the girl who fell.  
“Hey! I told you two to stay out of there.” he then scolds the two tourists from earlier.  
“Uh, sorry. Hi, I just need to talk to you. Here is what I think happened. The gunman was standing right over there” The man begins and motions to the other side of the cafe where the men were sitting. “And the shot was fired in this direction. Now, Jen and I have searched this entire place up and down and have not found the bullet.”

“We haven’t found a bullet hole yet, Sheriff”  
“Yeah, and uh, Sheriff, before it happened, a girl gave me this.” The tourist discreetly flashed the photo Liz had given them earlier, believing he had solid evidence of something extraterrestrial happening at the Crashdown Cafe that day.  
Valenti took the photo from the tourist and gave it to a man behind the counter, Liz’s dad.  
“Jeff.”  
“Lizzy, what did I say about giving tourists pictures.” He scolded his daughter. 

Across the cafe, Jen was telling Valenti that two boys had been sitting at a booth, and one had rushed over to Liz right after the shots rang off. Panicking and not knowing what to do, Liz ran over to the officers, explaining that she had not recognized them, and that they must have been tourists. Jen’s boyfriend then busted her out, saying that it definitely looked like she recognized them. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><

That night, after the police had left and Liz assured her parents she was fine, she found herself in her room. The first moment of silence she has had since everything happened, and even now she is having trouble processing the events of the last several hours. She may never come to fully understand what happened between her and Max Evans today, but she knew she couldn’t let anyone else find out. With that, she took her uniform off and shoved it in a spare bag.  
Now dressed in only her undergarments, she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She no longer felt like just Liz Parker. Her body felt warmer, like it was still mending and processing change, even though Max had healed her hours before. On her stomach was a silver humanoid looking hand print. It was warm to the touch, is this the reason she still feels warm? Perhaps it is a side effect of whatever Max had done to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was hoping the next day would be calm. She’d go to school, take notes, come home, then do her homework. That is not what happened. It appeared that all of West Roswell High knew about the incident at the Crashdown, and she wasn’t sure if the students actually cared that she was okay, or if they wanted to know more about what had happened. Either way, she was not too keen to talk about it. This continued until biology, when she finally asked them to stop talking about it so she could focus on the lecture and lab that followed it.   
Today there were going in depth about the difference between species. For the past week the class has covered genus and phylum, and personally, Liz was ready to move on. Biology has always held a certain interest in her heart, she wanted to become a molecular biologist after high school. This class was one of the first steps she could take in reaching that goal.   
“For today's lab, you’ll be working in teams of two,” the teacher, Ms. Howard, began to explain before she was cut off by the door opening. “Mr. Evans! How nice of you to join us today.”   
Max looked around, but the only seat left was one next to Liz Parker. He quickly and quietly made his way over to the table and sat down. With his pencil in his mouth, he hurriedly began sorting through the mess of notebooks and papers to find the work they were covering in class today. Liz quietly stared at the boy, wondering what about him made her feel this way. If there was something different between them. She absentmindedly brushed her fingers over her shirt where the silver handprint marked her body. What are you Max Evans? She thought.   
“Okay. Everyone on the right, prepare a slide with a vegetable sampling. Everyone on the left, take a toothpick and get a sample from your cheek.” Ms. Howard instructed the class from the front of the room.   
At this, Max took the pencil from his mouth and set it on the notebook. Clearly concerned, he asked the teacher for a bathroom pass. She scolded him on not only coming into class late, but now also needing to leave class. Taking the pass, he swiftly left the class.   
Because of his absence, Liz now had to do both parts of the lab. Ms. Howard handed her a toothpick and continued making her rounds around the class, explaining more in depth of what they should see under the microscope and what she expected for their final report.   
Liz has looked under a microscope many times. She was given a microscope for her tenth birthday. Science has been an interest and love of hers for a large portion of her life. Examining not only plants and animals, but materials from herself as well. She has seen her own spit, hair, skin cells, and even her nails under the lens before. So what she should have seen today shouldn’t have come as a surprise. She only did it to satisfy the teacher and show her that she was doing her work in the class.   
What Liz saw under the scope though shocked her. It was no longer the pink, elliptical cells she has seen countless times before. They were transitioning to a blockier, more uniformed green. Shocked and not trying to panic, Liz carefully leans over and takes Max’s pencil. She goes through the process of preparing it for the slide, and then peers down to observe. His cells looked like the ones that hers were forming into.  
Now slightly afraid, Liz takes the slides and quickly cleans them. She can’t risk someone finding them and asking questions. Max asked her to promise not to tell anyone, but she can’t understand what it is. What secret is he hiding, and what did he do to her in the cafe?

The bell rang signaling class was over, and Liz rushed out into the hallway. She had to find Max and get answers. What was happening to her body? Will it continue to change her? Why does she feel like she has known him longer than what she knows she has?  
It didn’t take long to find the Evans boy in the crowded hallway. Liz walked quickly and pushed past people to reach him. Max was trying to avoid her, so he wouldn’t have to answer any impossible questions. Liz wouldn’t allow that to happen though, not with her body changing the way she witnessed in class.   
“Max, I have to talk to you. Come on.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the band room. It should be empty, and it would give them plenty of privacy to discuss what happened yesterday.   
Once inside though, they saw Kyle Valenti playing the timpani. Or attempting to.   
“Kyle!” Liz said, obviously started to see the boy she was seeing.   
“Hey.” He began, then saw Max over her shoulder. “Hey Max.”  
“Hey.”   
“So, d’you get my message?” Kyle asked, walking down the steps to join Liz across the room.  
“Oh, yeah. I did. I was, uh, just a little…”   
“Shaken up?” He finished for her.   
This continued, and he told her his dad told him about the gun going off, and that he was thankful she wasn’t hurt. After assuring him she was okay, and that the only real thing that bothered her was the sound of the weapon, she told him they had to begin studying. It was an obvious lie, but he took it as an invitation to leave them alone. Even if it was with another boy, and she was supposed to be seeing him. The entire time, Max was standing awkwardly behind Liz. Obviously uncomfortable.   
“Oh, I got my costume for the Crash this Friday. It’s great.” He said, stopping before reaching the door.   
“Kyle,” Liz began in a warning tone, “we’ve gotta study. Sorry”  
“Right, study.” And with that, he took his leave of the band room. No matter how strange his girlfriend was acting, he knew it was not his place to question her.   
  
From behind her, Liz heard Max speak up. “So you’re going out with the sheriff’s son?” In what could have almost been a disappointed tone.   
“Um,” she paused. “Yeah. Well, it’s kind of like this casual...Okay.” Why did it feel weird confessing that to Max? It shouldn’t matter who she is seeing. She shouldn’t feel the need to explain herself.   
“Max, can we just focus here for one minute, please?” she cut herself off.   
With that, she began to gently lift her shirt up. Now confused on what Liz was doing, Max began to set his things down on a chair. He looked down, but kept his eyes on her. He had to know what she was showing him, but was prepared to look away before it got too far. Where he had placed his hand yesterday, there was a silver hand print. It looked massive, almost too big to be his own hand. It also didn’t look entirely human. The palm was too wide, and the fingers were too skinny.   
He was blown away. “Wow” was the only thing that could escape his lips. It felt like the breath had been sucked from his lungs, he had given up his most valuable secret. His, Michael, and Isobels. There is no way Liz still believed he was human, no way he could cover this up. He would have to tell her, but only if she asked.   
She pulled her shirt back down, and walked away.   
“I scraped some cells from your pencil, and this is very hard to say. I’m trying very hard to keep from blacking out here.” She sat down, and placed her head in her hands for a moment. “The cells weren’t normal. Then, when I looked at mine, they weren’t either. They were a mixture of what I have studied growing up, and whatever yours looked like.” She paused to look at Max for a moment. Trying to gather what she was going to say next.   
“So, here, I’m gonna suggest that we go back to the lab and see. It has to be my brain, I’ve had a pretty crazy last few days.” She began to ramble. Inside, she knew what she saw, and no matter how many times she looked at it, that wouldn’t change.   
“Mine, you didn’t.” Max started, quietly, almost too quietly to hear. “I’m not sure why yours looked different. Perhaps a part of mine became mixed into yours when you were switching slides.”  
“Okay, so then. What are you?”   
Liz seriously doubted the cell samples got mixed up, and even if they did, they wouldn’t form the formation she saw earlier, However, she wanted to believe him, so she told herself that’s what happened.  
The entire time Max was cautious, scared that Liz would run from him and tell his secret. That he, his sister, and Michael would have to run from Roswell, all because he chose to save her life. The life of a girl he didn’t truly even know before the events of yesterday afternoon. He has told himself a thousand times that he made the right decision, but now that he is faced with actually telling her the truth, he started to question whether he did or not.   
“Well, I’m not from around here.” He could barely look at her.   
“Then where are you from?”  
Max pointed his finger toward the sky, not giving Liz a verbal answer.   
“Up north?”  
His finger rose higher, and her eyes followed it. Trying to make sense of the past few days, Liz tried to piece together what Max was telling her. She gently shook her head, and looked at him with furrowed eyes. She didn’t believe him, there was no way he was what he was insinuating to her.   
“You’re not an…” She couldn’t even say the word. “An a-alien. I mean” she huffed “I mean, that’s impossible.”  
He didn’t correct or tell her otherwise, but she took his silence as confirmation. With the events of the past twenty four hours, how could she believe otherwise? Max had literally brought her back to life with nothing but his hands. His cells were obviously different than anything she had ever seen before. Now he is telling her he was not from Earth.   
“Well, I prefer the term ‘not of this Earth’.”   
When Liz didn’t laugh or respond, he saw that this is not the time to joke. Her entire world just shifted. Something that was impossible three minutes ago was now a part of her reality. The best he could do was be straightforward with her, and answer any questions she had directly.   
“Yeah, I am” he admitted to her. The weight of the world got lighter, he admitted to a secret he has kept his entire life. “Wow, it’s weird to actually say it outloud.”  
Then that light feeling became lead again. She began to run toward the door, saying she had to go to her US Government class. He had freaked her out. There was no going back on what he told her, but he has to get her to promise not to tell anyone else. Max pressed himself against the door so she couldn’t open it. He bent down closer to her face and whispered  
“Liz, Liz please. Listen to me. You can’t talk to anyone about this. Not your parents, not Maria. No one. It isn’t only my life at stake here. Isabell and Michael are too.” He begged her.  
“Is..Isabell Evans, your sister? Michael Guerin? They are too? Who else is?” 

“Just us. I promise. Now our life is in your hands.”

With that, Liz walked out of the band room and into the empty hallway. Max was scared, but he knew she wouldn’t tell anyone else about them. He didn’t know why but he trusted her, like he’s known her his entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is still super close to the normal plot, but it is going to begin branching off in the net chapter or two. Thank you guys for reading, and please tell me anything you think needs to be improved upon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still super close to the original writing, but it is beginning to branch off at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy! Tell me any thoughts/opinions on the story so far if you would like, I am very open to hearing what you have to say. :)

Chapter 3

During school that day, Maria was talking to Alex, her and Liz’s longtime best friend. It was always them, a small trio of trust and friendship against the world. Now though, Maria was worried about Liz. Where she usually goes to Maria about anything that is bothering her, she has found Liz to be more distant. Although it has only been a day, Maria knew something was wrong. She wasn’t telling her something. Someone doesn’t experience something that traumatic and not go to their friend about it, especially if she was there with her the entire time.   
“I don’t know, Maria. Maybe you’re overreacting. It says here in the paper that shots were fired but no one was injured.” Alex showed Maria the article in the newspaper covering the incident, trying his best to comfort his friend.   
“No, Alex. You don’t understand! She came into homeroom today and goes and sits next to Pam Troy. Didn’t even glance in my direction. Pam Troy, she hates her.” She repeated the name, trying to emphasize her point to Alex. “She even admits it openly, and Liz doesn’t hate a lot of-”  
It was then that she realized Alex was no longer paying attention. Maria is known to ramble on about a subject, especially if she is upset about it. At these points, he and Liz know it is best just to pretend to listen and nod your head. This time though, she has caught on to his act.   
“Are you even listening to me?”  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah Maria, I’m listening to you.” He defended himself. “But this is just you being you, all right? She is fine, nothing happened to her. It’s here in black and white.”  
Alex lightly hit Maria in the chest with the newspaper and got up from the table. He couldn’t listen to his friend beat herself up over something that is just in her head. They had all been friends forever, and he knew that if something was really bothering Liz, she’d come to them. She isn’t the kind to keep a secret. Especially from him or Maria. 

Meanwhile, a little outside of town another group of friends were gathered at a taco stand. Max had told Isabell right after Liz confronted him in the band room, and she told Michael not long after. He hadn’t had the chance to tell them that her body was changing as well, he was afraid it was an aftereffect of his powers healing her. He didn’t know if it was temporary or permanent. How could he tell them? He had just exposed their biggest secret, endangered their lives, and now he has potentially morphed a normal girl into something else. For sanity's sake, he had to assume it was permanent, then she couldn’t tell anyone else, it was her secret too now. Max mentally reprimanded himself for selfish thoughts, it would be his fault entirely if her life was changed. He may have saved her life yesterday, but at what cost?  
Isabell walked over to the table where he and Michael were currently sitting. She was carrying a red basket with two almost cold tacos and her drink.   
“I can’t believe this Max.” She admonished him. “I finally feel like I have a semi-normal existence and you blow it all with one random act of lunacy. All for a girl who has never looked in your direction, a plain one at that.”   
While she was scolding Max, Michael handed him a bottle of tabasco sauce for his food. Something in their makeup made them crave very spicy food, thus they carried a bottle of the hot sauce everywhere they went. The trio adds it to everything, meals, desserts, drinks. You name it. Michael would have given Max a sympathetic glance for being the source of Isabell’s sharp tongue, but he was just as mad.   
“How did you let my misguided brother do this?”  
“Hey. Don’t turn this around on me. I’m not the one who thinks he’s a superhero.” Michael defended himself while pouring tabasco sauce into his coke.   
“I said i was sorry.” Max was beginning to get upset with the two. Isabells constant degrading of Liz made him irate, and he wasn’t sure why. For the hundredth time that day, Max was wondering why he was drawn to the girl.  
“You break a sacred pact, and that’s all you have to say? ‘I’m sorry’”. She mocked him.  
“You use your powers all the time.”   
“Recreationally.” She said, while waving her hand over the tacos to melt the cheese and make them a bit more appetizing. “We have to contain this, and figure out what to do now. Miss Scientist knows about us, so it is only so long until she runs around telling the world that the ‘Alien Max Evans’ miraculously healed her in the back of her parents cafe.”  
“Look, she isn’t going to tell anyone.”  
“How would you know Max? She’s right, we’re screwed and it’s time to leave Roswell.” Michael got up from the table, finally giving his input on the situation at hand. He has had enough of the back and forth arguing from the two siblings.  
“No, we aren’t going anywhere.” Max stood and followed him. They were walking toward Max’s Jeep. “We can’t just leave.”  
“Yeah, we can.” He told Max, not even bothering to look back. “We’ve always known this day would come, and when it did we’d be prepared.”  
“Michael, where are we gonna go?” Isabell asked when she joined the two boys. “Roswell is home.”  
“Roswell’s not home, it's not even our solar system..” He bit back at her while jumping into the passenger seat in the Jeep.  
“This is the closest thing we have to home right now.” Max responded, turning the keys into the ignition of the jeep.  
“For you two maybe,” he scoffed, “It was you the Evanses found on the side of the road, not me. They treat you like their own. My foster dad, he keeps me around for the monthly check.”  
“It’s gonna be okay.” Max tried to reassure the two again. He would have to tell them now. They have to know about Liz.   
“How do you know Max? How do you know it’s gonna be okay?” Isabell leaned up from the back seat to talk to the boys.   
“Because,” he paused. “Because her body is changing. She scraped some cells from a pencil I was holding in my mouth. She saw the cell formation, then she looked at her own to compare. They were replicating ours. She isn’t entirely human anymore.”  
“She WHAT?” Isabell and Michael yelled in unison.  
“This is bad, worse than I could ever expect. We have to leave home. Leave mom and dad.”  
“Damn it Max, you couldn’t just heal the damn girl. You had to turn her into one of us too.”  
They were both talking at the same time, freaking out about the new piece of information that Max told them. He knew they would. If the situation was reversed he wouldn’t be calm either. It was their anxiety that calmed him, kept him grounded. He had to be the stability to assure them it was going to be okay. This role helped him think more clearly.   
“She doesn’t know. I only told her about us, and that my cells could have just contaminated hers.”  
“Great, so Miss Perfect doesn’t even know she’s changing. Good, let’s leave before she finds out.”  
“We aren’t leaving her.” Again, why is Max so worried about her? He should be more concerned for his sister and best friend. More concerned for their safety and his own. There was a piece of him that wanted to run and cower away, but the bigger part of him knew he needed to stay in Roswell.   
Max put the Jeep in drive and began to head back into town. Although he has driven this road many times, there was a new sense of fear mixed into it. The familiar miles of desert around him did nothing to comfort his fears. He could be wrong, what Liz saw under the microscope could be temporary. A temporary side effect of his stunt yesterday, and if it was then her body will revert back to normal soon. Then she could tell anyone she wanted about them. They couldn’t run, there is nowhere to hide in the desert. Especially without being prepared to leave.   
Lost in his thoughts, Max didn’t realize that the Sheriff was following behind him until he heard the blare of the sirens.  
“Max, let’s go, let’s get out of here.” Michael panicked.   
“We can’t start acting guilty.” He tried to reassure his friend. “He always pulls kids over, all the time.” But Max wasn’t sure if he was comforting his friends, or pushing back his own fears. Liz could have told them by now. They’d never know, then he, Michael, and Isabell would be captured. The government would poke, prod, dissect, and eventually kill them. Then it would be his fault, he couldn’t leave a human girl alone.


End file.
